The Perfect Gift
by BlackAsDay
Summary: Ritsuka decides to give Kio the perfect gift for Valentine's Day...his ears... this was a request that I wrote for animeangel088 Kio/Ritsuka obviously...


_For a girl who 'requested' (relentlessly bugged me till I wrote this, lol) a top/Kio, bottom/ritsuka valentines one-shot…_ animeangel088

**Summary:** Ritsuka decides to on the perfect gift to give Kio for Valentine's Day…his ears….

**Warnings:** possible crappy lemon ahead…this was done as a request and I'm a Soubi/Ritsuka shipper so this might suck…yaoi (obviously….)…yeah….

P.S: Ritsuka is a little older in this…just cuz I felt like it…deal…

Here goes nothing…hope you like it animeangel1088

(\_(\  
( o_o)  
( c c) (\_(\  
( o_o)  
( c c)

….

The small raven-haired boy wandered up and down the aisles in multiple stores. He was searching for a gift, the _perfect _gift.

'_What on Earth am I supposed to get Kio for Valentine's Day?' _he wondered frantically as he searched for something. It was getting late and if he broke curfew his mother was sure to have some kind of mental fit. Sometimes he wished he was a normal kid, one who could be a few minutes late without his mother freaking out and throwing plates at him. Or stabbing him with a fork.

Ritsuka sighed as he glanced at his watch once more before looking up at the shelf that displayed a bunch of things that Kio or himself would probably never find useful.

Then it hit him. He knew what to give Kio! He raced out of the store so he'd have time to make one more stop before he had to get home…

….

_(Later that night….)_

-happy valentines sweetheart ;)- Kio

Ritsuka read the text, feeling only slightly guilty that he was texting Kio on a phone given to him by Soubi.

-thanx, u 2…can you come over? I've got a surprise for you. - He replied, nervously biting his nails before he actually sent the message. Maybe this was a bad idea but there was no turning back now.

-right now? - The answer came a few seconds later.

-yeah- he glanced with his dark eyes all around the room, never stopping to let his vision rest on one thing for more than ten seconds.

-How?-

Ritsuka thought for a minute, how he would sneak Kio in without his mother noticing. He couldn't come through the front door, that's for sure.

-use the balcony and climb in through my window. Soubi used to do it all the time. - That is before he figured out his friend had taken a liking to Ritsuka, _like that. _

-b there in 10-

And so Ritsuka sat nervously on his bed, fiddling with the sexy night gown he had on. My god the people at that store had looked at him weird. Well, he supposed, it was a little weird to see a fourteen year old _male_ looking through women's underwear.

It was a deep purple, to match his eyes, with a paler, lavender lace trim around the edges. It was short to; it only came down a little past his thighs, showing off the smooth, pale skin of his legs. The material was silky and tight against his body, as he pulled on the matching bathrobe.

He was glad he'd invested the extra money in this, he didn't want Kio to see him like this straight from the start and it was a little cold, the skimpy material not covering as much skin as Ritsuka was used to.

A knock on the large French doors, ones that apparently served well as a way for people taller than him to ignore the front door, interrupted his thoughts and he quickly bounced over to open them for his green-haired lover.

Ritsuka tripped, starting to fall forward, and immediately felt warm arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. Kio carried him to the bed, leaning over to plant a small kiss on Ritsuka's lips, before turning around and going to close the door.

When he had made it back to the bed he finally noticed that Ritsuka was sitting anxiously on the edge of the bed twisting up what seemed to be the end of a new silk bathrobe that he was wearing.

"Ritsuka?" he asked, breaking him out of his and trance.

Ritsuka scooted over, making room so Kio could sit next to him and patting that spot. Kio obeyed immediately, sitting and wrapping his arm around the small boy, letting him curl into his side.

"Where's this surprise?" he whispered into the cute eared-boys, ebony hair.

Ritsuka looked up at Kio's face, focusing on his nose so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"Right here," he whispered backed. "You'll have to unwrap it first," he tried to sound seductive and hoped he wasn't failing to miserably. He climbed up, into Kio's lap, and started to untie the silken robe. He slipped it off his shoulders, letting it pool around him on the bed.

Kio's brained was fried. He couldn't believe that Ritsuka was really doing this; it had to be a wet dream or something. Jesus Christ, if this was a dream, he hoped he'd never wake up.

Ritsuka leaned forward, lips brushing against his ear and tongue reaching out to flick one of the multiple earrings that lined Kio's flesh. "I wanna give you my ears," he said quietly, feeling his face flush as Kio pulled back to look at him in bewilderment.

Ritsuka took advantage of his shock to press his lips against the others and kiss him. He moaned quietly as the other kissed back roughly, tongue swiping out to brush against his lower lip, asking for permission. Ritsuka shyly opened his mouth, feeling another appendage brush against his own.

Kio flipped them so he was on top, slowly sliding one of his hands up one of Ritsuka's beautiful legs as they continued to kiss.

Finally Ritsuka had to break away for air, feeling that hand come up his thigh and flushing. The green-haired man kissed down the side of his neck, pausing to pull off his own glasses so they wouldn't be in the way.

Ritsuka arched his back and felt himself moan quietly, in the back of his throat, once again as Kio sucked his collarbone and simultaneously rubbed small circles on the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to where he felt his arousal building.

Kio heard the small noises coming from the body under him and smiled deviously, sitting him up so he could pull the seriously hot nightgown from his young lover's sexy body. His breath stopped short as he saw Ritsuka was left wearing only a tiny pair of black, frilly panties.

Ritsuka squirmed under Kio's gaze, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and self conscious. To break his gaze Ritsuka went to work on the buttons on Kio's shirt. After a few minutes of fumbling he finally got them all done and proceeded to remove the piece of fabric. Now it was his turn to ogle his boyfriend's body, his toned chest. He ran his fingers up and down the torso presented in front of him, exploring.

Now Kio moaned lowly at the feeling of the raven's inexperienced fingers running up and down his chest. His innocence just made him all the more desirable. He swooped back in for another kiss, tangling his tongue with the younger's.

Ritsuka fought for dominance, knowing he would lose but continuing anyways. His hands travelled down to Kio's belt, shaky fingers undoing it slowly and the unzipping and unbuttoning the pants. Kio helped him pull them off, leaving him in only his boxers.

He ground down against Ritsuka causing the latter to let out a high-pitched moan. He began moving his hips uncertainly back against the others, going with the primal need for friction and release. Soon they were both sweating and panting.

Ritsuka whimpered pitifully as Kio stopped grinding for a minute to reach down and pull of both their underpants. Bare flesh touched bare flesh and Kio groaned, redoubling his earlier efforts.

"S-so good," Ritsuka managed to stammer out. He could feel his impending release building, the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. "K-Kio, I'm g-gonna…" he tried interrupting himself with a loud moan as he bucked up hard.

"Go ahead," Kio said, trailing his fingers down to Ritsuka's entrance and pushing one finger in.

"Ahh!" he managed as he came, one finger penetrating him, stretching him for what would happen next. Kio took his time, patiently making sure Ritsuka was ready and fully prepared.

"You ready?" He asked, carefully lining his member up with Ritsuka's tight hole.

"Yes," the dark-haired boy replied, nodding to himself.

Kio pushed in slowly, with Ritsuka leaning forward to bite his shoulder so he wouldn't scream in pain. Nails clawed their way up and down his back till he was fully in. He stayed still, giving the smaller time to adjust, ignoring his own need to just pound senselessly into him.

Finally Ritsuka told him in a small voice, "You can move now." And so he did, gently at first, with small shallow thrusts but eventually gaining speed.

Together Kio and Ritsuka moaned, the latter moving his hips to take the first even deeper and hitting his prostate. Ritsuka screamed in pleasure, moving with him even more. They both raced to release, and Kio, feeling close, wrapped his hand around Ritsuka's previously ignored member and pumped. Ritsuka, being unable to take having both his prostate pounded against and the hand on him came immediately his muscles clenching unbearably tight and bringing on Kio's own released.

They both lay there, panting heavily, Kio watching as Ritsuka's ears faded away.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered….

**~The End~**

_Yes I realize it's nowhere near Valentine's Day…it was a request. Hope you all liked it, I'm not really sure_

_how I did. As I said b4 I'm not a Kio/Ritsuka fan but I did my best…now I'm going to sleep cuz it's about 3 in the morning. Thanks for reading and I'm open to more requests!_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
